Talk:Barney Song Collection/@comment-173.191.55.126-20141209024918
All the classic and modern Barney songs were taken from Barney & the Backyard Gang video series and the hit television show of Barney & Friends on home video, television, audio, live show and feature film. Contentsshow The Classics: (1988-2002)Edit Barney & the Backyard Gang Songs (1988-1991)Edit Barney Theme Song (1988) I Love You (1988) Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here (1988) Hello, Hello, Hello (1988) The Rocket Song (1989) Friends are Forever (1989) Barney is Our Dinosaur (1989) This is the Way We Walk the Beach (1989) Swimming, Swimming (1989) This is the Way We Leave the Beach (1989) Waiting for Santa (1990) SANTA (1990) Winter's Wonderful (1990) Skating, Skating (1990) The Elves' Rap (1990) Let's All Do a Little Tapping (1990) Smores (1990) I Wish There was School Every Day (1990) There are Seven Days (1990) The Alphabet Chant (1990) The Weather Riddle Song (1990) The Shape Song (1990) Hug a Color (1990) What I Want to Be (1990) The Three Bears Rap (1990) The Goodbye Song (1990) Everyone is Special (1991) Backyard Gang Rap (1991) We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (1991) Baby Bop's Song (1991) Baby Bop's Street Dance (1991) Bubble, Bubble Bath (1991) Help Protect Our Earth (1991) Me and My Teddy (1991) There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (1991) I Can Laugh (1991) Good Manners (1991) Barney & Friends: First Generation Songs (1992-1997)Edit The Barney Bag (1992) I'm a Little Robot (1992) The Animal Parade (1992) The Family and the Dell (1992) Riding in the Car (1992) The Sister Song (1992) Where is Family? (1992) My Family's Just Right for Me (1992) The Traffic Light Song (1992) Buckle Up My Seatbelt (1992) Walk Across the Street (1992) The Stranger Song (1992) Tina's Sad Song (1992) Our Friend Barney Has a Face (1992) The Clapping Song (1992) The Exercise Song (1992) Move Your Body (1992) The Shape Up Freeze (1992) Animals in Motion (1992) Mish Mash Soup (1992) The Milk Song (1992) Snackin' on Healthy Food (1992) Four Seasons Day (1992) If It Never Ever Rain Again (1992) The Fall Song (1992) Painting the Shapes (1992) The Rainbow Song (1992) The Airplane Song (1992) The More We Share Together (1992) Taking Turns (1992) The Shadow Song (1992) Ten Little Monsters (1992) I Used to Be Afraid (1992) Growing (1992) Frosting the Cake (1992) Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (1992) The N Game (1992) Alphabet Soup (1992) Brushing My Teeth (1992) Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (1992) Mother Goose, Please Appear (1992) I'm Mother Goose (1992) Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone (1992) The Friendship Song (1992) Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (1992) The Career March (1992) When I Grow Up (1992) People Helping Other People (1992) The Waitress Song (1992) The Five Senses Song (1992) The Marching Song (1992) I am a Fine Musician (1992) Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1992) We Like Rocks (1992) Scary Stories (1992) Swingin' up to the Stars (1992) Please and Thank You (1992) I Try to Be Polite (1992) Splashin' in the Bath (1992) Carnival of Numbers (1992) Number Limbo (1992) The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (1992) The Sleep Song (1992) This is Not My Day (1992) Pretty Kitty Blues (1992) Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yeh (1992) It's OK to Cry (1992) When I Get Mad (1992) That's a Home to Me (1992) If I Lived Under the Sea (1992) The Fiesta Song (1992) The Tortilla Song (1992) Hit the Pinata (1992) Castles So High (1993) Silly Sounds (1993) If I Had One Wish (1993) It's Good to Be Home (1993) I Like Autumn (1993) No Matter What the Name (1993) No Matter Where They Are (1993) When I Walk Out of the Classroom (1993) My Yellow Blankey (1993) Wave the Flags (1993) The Library (1993) Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1993) Listen (1993) Hello, Goodbye (1993) The Clean Up Clock (1993) Happy Dancin' (1993) A Silly Hat (1993) Tosha Put the Kettle On (1993) It's Nice Just to Be Me (1993) Look at Me, I'm Three (1993) He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1993) Did You Ever Have Silly Things? (1993) Indoor-Outdoor Voices (1993) Just Imagine (1993) Jungle Adventure (1993) The Tiger Song (1993) A Big Parade of Numbers (1993) Bedtime with Barney (1994) The Winkster (1994) BJ's Song (1994) That's What an Island Is (1994) Tinkerputt's Song (1994) The Raindrop Song (1995) I'm Glad I Have a Brother (1995) We've Got Shoes (1995) Here Comes the Firetruck (1995) When I'm a Firefighter (1995) Gonna Have a Party (1995) The Grocery Corner (1995) The Mail Song (1995) Pumpernickel (1995) Make the Bread (1995) The Baby Bop Hop (1995) Friends of Mine (1995) Oh We Came Back (1995) Our New School (1995) Four Little Chickadees (1995) Someone to Love Your Forever (1995) Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (1995) Let's Take Care of Our Pets (1995) Big and Little (1995) Ten Little Fishes (1995) Hooray for Moms and Dads (1995) What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (1995) Camera Safari (1995) The Elephant Song (1995) Here, Kitty Kitty (1995) Imagine a Place (1995) Getting Ready for Bed (1995) Listen to the Night Time (1995) Nighty-Nite (1995) Time for Dreams (1995) Blanket of Love (1995) Goodnight (1995) Have a Snack! (1995) Washing the Car (1995) The Wheels on the Car (1995) Let's Go on an Adventure (1995) The Wheels on the Truck (1995) That's Hats (1995) My Kite (1995) Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (1995) Puttin' on a Show (1996) Respect (1996) Games (1996) I Just Can't Wait (1996) What a Baseball Day! (1996) Sledding, Sledding (1996) Welcome to Our Treehouse (1996) Happy Birthday to Me (1996) In the Car and Having Fun (1996) We are Little Robots (1996) Oh, When We March (1996) Once Upon a Time (1996) The Spinning Wheel (1996) Does Your Hair Hang Low (1996) Mix a Color (1997) The Having Fun Song (1997) Listen to the Mocking Bird (Barney's Version) (1997) The Popcorn Song (1997) Let's Play Together (1997) The Land of Make-Believe (1997) Laugh with Me! (1997) Our Animal Friends (1997) Barney & Friends: Second Generation Songs (1997-2002)Edit Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) A Hiking We Will Go (1997) Pick Up Your Part of the World (1997) That is What It Means to Be a Friend (1997) It's a Beautiful Day (1997) Make the Dough (1997) Nothing Beats a Pizza (1997) Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (1997) Our Friend BJ Had a Band (1997) You Can Be So Proud (1997) I Love the Holidays (1997) It's Snowing! (1997) Hey Santa Claus (1997) It's Twinkle Time (1997) What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (1997) Just One More Thing (1997) The Classroom Song (1997) Colors All Around (1997) I Can See It on Your Face (1997) Pennies in My Pocket (1997) Ten Little Pennies (1997) Listen When People Talk (1997) We Love All Clocks (1997) By Myself (1997) Try and Try Again (1997) Clean Up! Do Our Share! (1997) You Can Count on Me (1997) Sailing Out Over to Ocean (1997) The Construction Song (1997) It's a Family Tradition (1997) It's a Great Day (1997) Oh, How We Love Trees (1997) Squishy, Squashy, Washy (1997) When You Have a Ball (1997) Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball (1997) Share Your Stuff (1997) In and Out the Windmill (1997) It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (1997) You've Got to Be You (1997) It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (1997) The Yum Yum Song (1997) Way Up in a Tree (1997) Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (1997) Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (1997) Why (1997) Gonna Have a Picnic (1997) The More We Crank the Handle (1997) Books are Fun! (1997) The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (1997) Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way (1997) The Adventure Song (1997) The Butter Song (1997) A Great Day for Counting (1998) In Our Family (1998) Mr. Star (1998) Floating Together So Free (1998) Way Up in Outer Space (1998) The Sun (1998) Barney - The Song (1998) Imagine (1998) Who's Inside It? (1998) We're Gonna Find Our Way (1998) You Can Do Anything (1998) Rainbows Follow the Rain (1998) Count the Stars (1998) You Can (1998) Dream (Twinken's Tune) (1998) Let's Sing All the Way Home (1998) I Love You (Extended Version) (1998) Hooray! It's Your Birthday (1998) It's Halloween Night Tonight (1998) Apples (1998) So Many Pumpkins (1998) A Big Parade of Costumes (1998) Toss It in a Window (1998) One, Two, That's What You Do (1998) If a Stranger Talks to You (1998) Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You (1998) My Tummy (1998) When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (1998) You Might Like Something New (1998) You Can Do It (1998) I Can Do (1998) I Put a Smile On (1998) My Jeans are Always Blue (1998) I Love to Read (1998) Five Little Honeybees (1998) Colors Make Me Happy (1998) Being Together (1998) Riding on a Bike (1998) I am Learning to Spell My Name (1998) The Alphabet Parade (1998) Walk Around the Block (1999) Ten Little Groceries (1999) Today, We Can Say! (1999) Mac and Cheese (1999) Good Morning (1999) Look Both Ways (1999) Numbers, Numbers (1999) Find the Numbers in Your House (1999) That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (1999) Seven Days (1999) Here in the Forest (1999) Knights' Dance (1999) I'm the King (1999) Look into Santa's Book (1999) Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (1999) Wrap It Up (1999) I'd Love to Sail (1999) Ten Little Snowflakes (1999) Sharing Together (1999) What Will We See at the Zoo? (1999) The Land of Mother Goose (2000) Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? (2000) What Would I Do Without My Teeth? (2000) Look at Me I'm Dancing! (2000) Growing Big and Tall (2000) Do Some Exercise (2000) When the Circus Comes to Town (2000) The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze (2000) Anything Can Happen (2000) Sour Pickle Face (2000) Blue Jay Blues (2000) Surfin on the World Wide Web (2000) Barney's Silly Pigs (2000) The Dino Dance (2000) That's What You Make Rock-N-Roll (2000) A Rock N Roll Star (2000) Trying on Dreams (2000) Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (2000) Ten Little Meerkats (2001) Rock Like a Monkey (2001) Everybody Needs a Nap (2001) What Did We See at the Zoo? (2001) What If You Could Be in the Circus? (2002) Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2002) Barney's Hula Dance (2002) A Circle's Shape is Round (2002) Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go (2002) The Modern Songs: (2002-2012)Edit Barney & Friends: Third Generation Songs (2002-2005)Edit The Idea Song (2002) The Caboose Rides in the Back (2002) Up is Up and Down is Down (2002) Run, Run in One Place (2002) Music is for Everyone (2002) I'm a Happy Helper (2002) The Pudding Song (2002) In and Out the Circle (2002) Patter of the Rain (2002) Bubbles (2002) The Duckies Do (2002) Swinging Up and Down (2002) Shapes (2002) It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2002) We're Writing a Letter to Santa (2002) The Wheels on the Bike (2002) Me and My Family (2002) Splash and Sprinkle (2002) My Very Cool House (2002) What Shall We Make Today (2003) Dancing...Won't you Come and Join Me (2003) Topsy Turvy Tea (2003) We're Having a Party (2003) A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (2003) The Sharing Hen (2003) Ten Little Kittens (2003) Lookie! It's a Cookie! (2003) We've Made Shoes (2003) In the Kitchen (2003) A Perfectly Purple Day (2003) PIANO (2003) Gonna Play Baseball (2003) Everybody's Got Feelings (2003) Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? (2003) The Barney Boogie (2004) We Like Trucks (2004) Make Way for the Truck (2004) Toss It Out a Window (2004) If You're Angry and You Know It (2004) Exercising Now We Feel Much Better (2004) I Can Be Anything (2004) I Love Birthdays (2004) What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (2004) The Hopping Song (2004) The T Game (2004) Captain Pickles (2004) Baby Bop's Blankey (2004) Zoomin' All Around (2004) I'm a Builder (2004) When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (2004) What an Adventure (2005) Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony (2005) Riding in a Race Car (2005) The Not So Magical Magician (2005) It's Time to Celebrate (2005) Barney & Friends: Fourth Generation Songs (2006-2008)Edit I Hear Music Everywhere (2006) Adventuring at the Fair (2006) Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) (2006) Trying Something New (2006) How Does this Thing Work? (2006) You Can Make Music with Anything (2006) Why Can't I? (2006) Sing Your Song (2006) Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy (2006) The Toy Factory Song (2006) If You Imagine (2006) A Friend Like You (2006) Flying in a Plane (2006) Together, Together (2006) Oh, Where Has My Little Pet Gone (2006) Playing the Shapes (2006) When You Hear (2006) Exercise is Good for You (2006) The Mad Song (2006) Way to Count (2006) The Boo Boo Song (2006) The Vet Song (2006) If All the Snowflakes (2006) Barney's Birthday Song (2006) Won't You Imagine with Me (2006) Paintin' Up and Down (2006) What a Big Mistake (2006) I Miss You (2006) A Bright New Day (2006) Best of Friends (2006) Being Me (2006) Let's Go (2007) Living in a Fire House (2007) Thinkety Think (2007) Fire Safety Medley (2007) Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On (2007) Hero (2007) Just Can't Get Enough (2007) What Should I Do? (2007) Country Music Star (2007) Down at Grandpa's Place (2007) Sing a Brand New Song (2007) What Shall We Paint Today (2007) The Wind (2007) The Things I Want to Do (2007) Welcome to Our Tea Party (2007) Adventuring to the Circus (2007) When Tomorrow Comes (2007) Keep Trying (2007) Do Your Best (2007) Nobody Likes to Hear No! (2007) Honesty (2007) Wishing Wishes (2007) The Parade Song (2007) Barney's Name Game (2007) Making Mistakes (2007) Santa's Wrapping Crew (2007) Adventuring Around the World (2008) Everybody Dance (2008) Love is the Key (2008) The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game (2008) Barney & Friends: Fifth Generation Songs (2008-2010)Edit I Will Always Remember You (2008) Mr. Moon (2008) I Love Stories (2008) The Superhero Song (2008) I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not (2008) Here We Go Again (2009) Many Ways to Say Friend (2009) Brothers and Sisters are Great (2009) Languages from All Around the World (2009) Don't Be Blue (2009) Kenya Safari (2009) Flowers (2009) Every Day is Earth Day (2009) Hula in the Morning (2009) It's Party Time (2010) Together with You (2010) Barney & Friends: Sixth Generation Songs (2011-2012)Edit Where the Wind Takes Us (2011) We're All Friends (2012)